Outsider
by Lance Sohma
Summary: What if.. What if they are out there looking for us? How safe are we? Will we be able to protect ourselves... Or will the we, the zodiacs, fall.. Momiji Sohma
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Author: Hello everyone! I know I haven't been around a long while (was busy with school) and I do apologize. And I will make note of it right now.. On May 14th I will be away for about five moths doing my Basic and job training with National Guard. This is the rewrite of "The Outsider".

* * *

It was a normal day in the spirit world. God decided to invite the zodiacs, including the cat, for the banquet they haven't had in years. "My friends," He started off. "It has been far too long since we have done this. It is wonderful to see you all again." All nodded. "Now may we have an eternity together." He set down a bowl with their special drink. Each zodiac stepped up to drink from the bowl, starting with the rat. When it got down to the cat, he hesitated. God looked at the cat. "Is something the matter my feline friend?" The cat looked up to God. "I have a weird feeling about something." The rat groaned. "We go through this every time cat," But the rat was interrupted by the cat. "Not that... something different, like we're not the only zodiacs here..." The other zodiacs look at the cat like he was crazy.

Out of nowhere, a wall of ice surrounds the animal zodiacs. Almost everyone was in panic, but the cat and God was calm for some reason. "Hello, animals of the Chinese zodiac." Everyone looked up and saw eleven spirits on top of the ice wall. The God spoke up, "You must be the astrological zodiacs I have heard of." The one spirit spoke up. "That is correct, I am Aries." God counted the number of zodiacs, "You're missing one." Aries looked God in the eyes, "That is none of your concern really." Aries took one step towards God; this caused the animal zodiacs to be on guard. "There isn't enough room for the two zodiac groups in both worlds. So we're just going to force you out." Aries snapped his fingers and the astrological zodiacs were ready to attack.

Each Zodiac had a special elemental power. God knew which had what. Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius controls fire. Taurus, Virgo, and Capricorn had the advantage of using Earth. Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius use air. So that leaves Cancer, Scorpio, and Pisces with the usage of water. God looked as most of his zodiacs were ready for battle. From out of nowhere a wall of fire rose from the ground separating the two groups. "That's enough Aries," Was heard from a loud roar. Everyone turned their heads to see it was a lion, God figured it was Leo. "Well if it isn't the lion." Aries said with a cocky attitude. "Get out of here, now."

Leo walked up to Aries. "There is no need for violence Aries… They have done nothing wrong." This angered Aries. "Fine, you want to protect them so much, go with them then." Aries tackled Leo hard in the side and forced him through the fire. Aries looked at God with a cold glare. "This will be settled another time." The eleven zodiacs disappeared, leaving an injured Leo. Though something was different about Leo, he went from a big lion, down to a lion cub. The first one to go up to Leo was the rabbit. "Are you okay?" He asked Leo. "I'll be fine…" Leo replied. Then the rabbit looked up to God. "Is it okay if he comes with us? He is lonely with nowhere to go." God didn't have to think about it and replied. "Yes, he fought to keep peace. It's the least we can do for him." Leo tried to refuse but was too weak. The rabbit seemed happy. "But," God spoke up, "You have to take care of him, and make sure he gets around safely." The rabbit nedded.

The cat then walked up to the bowl and took a sip, then pushed the bowl to the lion cub. "Drink this and you will be with us for eternity." Leo was hesitant about it then decided to just go with it and drank from the bowl then got some of his energy back. Go spoke up. "Now we may proceed to where faith takes us."

About 6 years has past and Momiji was traveling in the United States. He wanted to get a taste of the world and went to many places. He stopped in a state called Louisiana. It was around late December, so it was bit cool breeze weather. He looked around have a good time but then he stopped momentarily feeling something he hasn't in a while. "So it's back... It's been quite a while." He mumbled to himself. He looked around and saw a young boy that looked about 6 or 7 years old. The boy was wearing some ripped clothing and looked like he just got out of a fire.

He walked up to the boy. "Are you okay?" Momiji asked him. The boy shook his head and looked up to him. He has been crying for a good bit because his eyes were red as can be. "Where are your parents?" The boy replied in soft sobs. "Gone, my father left and my mother…" He stopped and tried not to cry again. Then Momiji asked. "What about your mother?" The boy then said in a quiet voice. "Dead... He killed her..." Momiji couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. "What is your name?" He asked him. "Lance and what's yours?" Momiji gave him one of those usual smiles. "Momiji, Momiji Sohma." He sat next to lance. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Lance shook his head. Momiji stood up and held out a hand. "I know it seems weird, but come with me. I can help you." Lance tried to refuse but gave in knowing he had nowhere to go but the streets. "Okay, thank you sir." He took Momiji's hand and stood up. "Where are we going?" He curiously asked." Momiji looked at him. "Japan." Lance's eyes widen slightly wondering what new would await him.

* * *

Author: And that is the start of the new story. Feel free to write how you felt about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Neko and Raion

Author: Hello and welcome back to the interesting story of Outsider, Yes I do understand that the title does not make much sense, but I'm not exactly the creative type to a certain point.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later Momiji and Lance arrived in Japan, back in time for the New Year banquet that the Sohma's were holding. "So what do I have to wear?" Lance asked. He wasn't quite sure on how to dress for it. "A white button down shirt with some nice slacks should be good enough." They were sitting down at the table both of them drinking a cup of coffee. Lance refused to drink it with any creme He stood up from the table. "Is it okay if I go for a walk?" Momiji nodded. "Yes, but wander off too far. If you want there is a park not too far from here." Lance nodded his head, "Grazie." Momiji looked at him confused. "What?" Lance softly chuckled, something he hasn't done in a while. "It means thank you." As lance was walking out, Momiji said to him. "Don't stay out too late."

Lance was walking down the street looking at the ground. Without realizing he bumped into a girl about his age but a few inches shorter. "Oh I'm sorry." He said in a gentle tone. She had silver hair that was about a few inches lower than her shoulders. "Watch where you're going next time, you got it." She said in a rude tone. This caused Lance to sigh and walk past her. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to where he was facing her. "Don't do that, it hurts." He pulled his arm back holding the part that was bandaged. She looked at him. "Whatever." She walked away. He sighed and walked to the park.

When he got to the park he looked around to get a better understanding to the new scenery. He saw a bunch of kids playing. He looked to his right and saw a pond with a large tree next to it. He walked over to it and sat under it, away from the crowd of kids. What he didn't know, was that he wasn't alone.

Tora was at the park sitting in the tree above Lance. She looked down and noticed him sitting by himself. She gently climbed down on the opposite side of the tree. Slowly walked around to see him asleep, "You'll get sick if you sleep out here." That caused him to jump and fall to his side. He looked up to see her. She was about 6 years old and had orange long hair. "W-who are you?" He asked still shocked a bit. "My name is Tora Sohma, and you?" He introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you Lance." She slightly smiled. "Are you sure you're a Sohma? You seem new in town." He looked at the pond. "Sort of.. I'm adopted." She sat down next to him. "Who adopted you?" She asked with curiosity.

Lance was about to answer, but some boys came up to them. One of them had a stick about 2 feet and started poking Tora with it. "Hey! Stop it!" She tried to stand up but one of the other boys pushed her back down. In an instant, Lance stood up, grab the stick and out of nowhere it burst into flames. Everyone, except Lance, jumped at the sight of the flaming stick. The boy, who was holding it, looked Lance dead in the eyes. The boy froze as he saw Lance's starting to change from his blue eyes to a darker shade.

"Tora!" Someone was calling out for her. When she turned to see who it was, it was her father Kyo. The boys left in a hurry. When Kyo got there, the fire was gone and Lance was back to normal. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked her check her to see if she had any wounds. "I'm fine dad." She looked at Lance. "This is Lance, he's a Sohma too." Kyo looked at Lance. "So you're the boy that Momiji adopted." He nodded. "Yes sir." Kyo placed his hand on Lance's head. "I'm Kyo. You did right by standing up for her, thank you." Lance looked towards the pond. Kyo looked over to Tora. "It's time to go Tora." Tora whined slightly. "I wanted stay a bit longer." Kyo chuckled slightly. "Maybe your new friend can come over for a little bit." Lance turned his attention back to Kyo. "I don't want to be of worry." Kyo shook his head. "You won't be, I'll let Momiji know." Lance nodded as they walked to the car.

As they got into the car, Kyo made sure they were buckled up. It was a good 10 minutes to get to his house. Once they got there Kyo turned to see if they were sleeping. Tora was sleeping peacefully cuddled up to a lion cub. 'Wait... what the…" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lance was a lion cub… _"What the hell? There's no way.." _He was at lost for words.

* * *

Author: Well that's something interesting. So what will be in stored next time for Lance?


End file.
